The present invention generally relates to a method and associated apparatus for analyzing video to detect far-view scenes in sports video to determine when certain image processing algorithms should be applied. The method comprises analyzing and classifying the fields of view of images from a video signal, creating and classifying the fields of view of sets of sequential images, and selectively applying image processing algorithms to sets of sequential images representing a particular type of field of view.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art, which may be related to various aspects of the present invention that are described below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
As mobile devices have become more capable and mobile digital television standards have evolved, it has become increasingly practical to view video programming on such devices. The small screens of these devices, however, present some limitations, particularly for the viewing of sporting events. Small objects, such as the ball in a sporting event, can be difficult to see. The use of high video compression ratios can exacerbate the situation by significantly degrading the appearance of small objects like a ball in a far-view scene.
It is possible to enhance the appearance of these objects, but such algorithms may be computationally costly or degrade the overall image quality if applied when not needed. It would be desirable to be able to detect particular types of scenes that could benefit from object enhancement algorithms such that the algorithms may be selectively applied. The invention described herein addresses this and/or other problems.